La Hija de las Estrellas
La Hija de la Estrellas is a young Brazilian wrestler who, after years working in Mexico and mastering the Lucha style, now works for TWOstars as part of the women's division. =Background= La Hija de las Estrellas grew up in Brazil - a faceless citizen in one of the busiest cities in all the country. From a young age though, her parents would save up money all year to take the family north, to Mexico, to watch the CMLL "Torneo Gran Alternativa". It was here, at these annual tag tournaments where veterans and rookies were teamed together, that the young girl fell in love with the fast-face action of Luca Libre. The bright colours, the super human strength, the energy and the passion everybody involved had - wrestlers and fans alike - it was like nothing she had ever seen, and it created a fire inside. After many heated discussions with her parents, it was finally agreed that she would be able to go to Mexico and try to live out her dream. The wrestling schools were tough, and the trainers even crueller. However the young lady didn't give up, and slowly her spirit started to win people over - even if her coordination was still lacking. Finally, after years of hard work, the Shining Hope has come to America to show what she's got to offer. The girl has short, bobbed hair which is a bright blonde. There is dark green face paint across her eyes - best compared to the Robin mask worn by everybody's favourite sidekick. She wears a female singlet - the bottoms ending in tight shorts - and the colours often varying but usually illustrating bright designs. She wears boots with tassels around the top, and during her entrance has tassels hanging from her arms for over the top wonderfulness. The young lady, on leaving home, was given a very precious necklace by her mother. It is a beautifully star on simple string which is very valuable to the poor girl and she shall often hold it when worried, kiss it when happy or grateful and wear it at all times except when competing (although will wear it to the ring). She speaks very good Portuguese, and pretty good Spanish although struggles with English. She will often ask at the end of English sentences, "you know?" to reassure herself that the person she's chatting to understands. The last annoying thing is that La Hija's mother seems to have filled her with hundreds of little cliches and pseudo-saying/parables which Estrellas will whip out at all times whenever there's any kind of issue in the hope of solving it. It will ALWAYS be in Portuguese, and not always particularly appropriate or helpful. =Career= 2011 Debut =Title History= =Entrance Music & Style= Current Music "Tamacun" by Rodrigo y Gabriela http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoFrYKyuTMQ Current Entrance Style Lots of yellow spot lights move all across the arena. She will bounce out onto the stage, normally clapping her hands happily, before running down to the ring, climbing up the turnbuckle from the apron and leap into the ring in some fancy way. Always smiling, and always in a bright attire, the young lady is a pleasure to watch. =Finishing, Signature & General Moves= General Moves *Lots of arm drags. *She isn’t actually much of a striker and will rather use her speed to give an edge. *She’ll use fake attacks against the ropes, as well as moves that involve handsprings and cartwheels. *Planchas and springboards moves are all just part of a day with her as well. *Huricanranas are a big part of her move set. *Very rarely will she even waste her time trying to lift up the usually bigger opponents and will instead spend her time reversing their moves and using their momentum against them. *Loves her monkey flips too. Signature Moves *'Sorpresa de la Noche' (Running wheelbarrow into a DDT) *'La Alineación' (A running rolling senton, straight up for a springboard middle rope corkscrew rolling senton and finally a lionsault) *'La Estrelle Fugaz' (Double foot stomp. Usually from the middle rope, and preferably when opponent is bent double) *'El Salto de la Fe' (Arm wrench, runs up ropes in corner, bounces to the perpendicular top rope before leaping off into a huricanrana round and sends opponent to the middle of the ring) Finishers *'La Esperanza Brillante' (Ultimo DDT Sliced Bread) *'La Conclusión Feliz' (AJ Styles' "Spiral Tap") =Fighting Style Summary= La Hija is fast moving and will spend much of her time bouncing off the ropes - either running, or leaping. She enjoys teasing her opponent with her speed - often faking them much to the amusement of the crowd. Unfortunately she isn't a strong girl and so can find great difficulty against opponents heavier than her. =Awards= Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers